


Ночь и день

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Накануне Рождества.





	Ночь и день

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasmunaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/gifts).



> Пост!ВБ. Написано на SECRET WINTER SANTA 2019, в подарок для kasmunaut.

Нью-Йорку по статусу не полагалось спать даже в три часа ночи. В нем не было времени для отдыха. Но тот район, в котором Баки очутился, все-таки спал. Или хотя бы пытался. Дороги были пустынны, Санта-Клаусы в витринах ничего не пели, а гирлянды на елках работали в режиме экономного потребления энергии, дожидаясь утра. С мутного серо-розового неба сыпалась снежная крошка, и было так тихо, что резало уши.

По своему ощущению, Баки прошел около пятнадцати километров и уже пожалел, что не взял мотоцикл. Но выходя из дома полтора часа назад, он был уверен, что несмотря на все свои навыки куда-нибудь врежется.

Баки натянул капюшон куртки глубже, продолжая идти. Злость, которая владела им, не брали ни усталость, ни холод. Она жгла внутренности, не давая остановиться. Она не имела ничего общего с яростью боя, но маревом застилала глаза, и невозможно было успокоить ее.

В кармане зазвонил телефон. Зазвонил слишком громко на этой тихой улице. Баки выхватил его, едва не уронив в снег.

– Где ты? – раздалось в трубке.

– В отеле, – прорычал он.

– Тогда спокойной ночи! – рявкнули в ответ, и связь оборвалась.

Захотелось швырнуть телефон в стену. Баки очень медленно выдохнул и убрал его в карман, держа левую руку за спиной.

Ему действительно надо было найти отель. Баки огляделся, пытаясь уловить, какой же это район, и с удивлением почувствовал, что заболела голова. У него очень давно ничего не болело просто так, без травм, и он понял – это что-то из того, что Уилсон называет психосоматикой.

Можно было воспользоваться навигатором, но желание разбить телефон никуда не делось, и Баки пошел по улице, надеясь рано или поздно увидеть вывеску. Она встретилась ему через два квартала.

Оплатив сутки сонному администратору, он поднялся на свой этаж и зашел в номер, не включая свет. Скинув ботинки и куртку, Баки лег на кровать и уставился в окно на медленно падающий снег.

– Будь оно все проклято!

Он никогда не думал, что будет так плохо. Но он никогда не думал, что это вообще будет. Что он сможет так безобразно, вдрызг разругаться с Роджерсом.

***

Стив долго отходил после нападения Таноса.

Баки чувствовал, что он стал другим, не таким, как во время коротких встреч в Ваканде. Движения стали еще скупее, жестче – и теперь он почти всегда старался идти или встать так, чтобы всех видеть. Чтобы не терять никого из поля зрения. Баки часто ощущал на себе его взгляд – то мгновенный, то совсем неотпускающий.

Сам Баки ничего не помнил, как и все вернувшиеся. Для него это было лишь очередное слепое пятно, провал. Битва с инопланетянами – и яркое голубое небо над головой, когда он очнулся. Ему все рассказали, но он понимал, что в их со Стивом судьбах опять случилась развилка. То время, которое один из них никогда не поймет до конца.

Когда их оправдали, и они смогли вернуться в Нью-Йорк, Стив предложил Баки снять одну квартиру на двоих. Тот согласился. И как будто их ритм начал потихоньку выравниваться – так Баки казалось, по крайней мере. Жаркое и паста на двоих, Нетфликс, деньги на сигнализацию и парковку, воспоминания не ко времени, которые всегда выслушивались. Они оба были осторожны друг с другом. Так осторожны, как только могли.

Но сегодня все сломалось. У Стива была несложная миссия, с которой его просил помочь Фьюри, и Баки поехал с ним, но дело пошло не очень хорошо, и пришлось все отложить. Они вернулись домой уже ночью, уставшие, и Стив что-то говорил и говорил, не останавливаясь, и когда Баки вдруг услышал, что они «обязаны» что-то сделать, у него словно полыхнуло перед глазами.

Он развернулся к Стиву и процедил, что лично он ничего никому не обязан, кроме, может быть, вакандского короля и самого Стива. И пусть Стив не думает, что он что-то _должен_ чертову миру, людям, государству или еще каким-то абстрактным понятиям.

Стив мог нахмуриться и сказать, что Баки сам предложил ему помочь с этим заданием, и он его не заставлял. И тогда – Баки знал точно – он бы извинился, и ситуация бы разрешилась. Но Стив отчего-то поджал губы и выдал, что именно от такого отношения и начинаются все неудачи.

И уже через две минуты они орали друг на друга, словно слетев со всех предохранителей. Баки уже не помнил и половины сказанного, но то, что помнил, жгло огнем под ребрами, заставляя руки дрожать.

– Знаешь, почему ты ввязываешься во все подряд? Столько долбаных лет прошло, а ты до сих пор до ужаса боишься, что люди опять перестанут _видеть_ тебя… Пора остановиться уже, хватит!

– Да уж лучше так, чем вечно…

– Вечно что? Давай, договаривай!

– Вечно плыть по течению, даже не пытаясь бороться!

…Баки вскочил с кровати, подбежал к окну и дернул створку, распахивая его. Как Роджерс мог так думать, ведь он все знал! Он единственный все знал – сколько Баки сражался со своей чертовой невезучей жизнью, сколько гребаных сил это стоило! Когда не на что было опереться, когда в голове был сплошной хлам.

Боль и обида с новой силой затопили его, подпуская слезы к горлу. Он перенес бы любые слова от кого угодно, только не от Стива.

Как же все это случилось? Словно что-то ценное выпало из рук и разбилось вдребезги, и он стоял – оглушенный.

***

Когда Стив в первый раз приехал в Ваканду после раскодировки, Баки не знал, чего ждать. То, что само собой получалось у них в опасности и в бою, в мирной жизни не срабатывало. Стив рассказал о террористах, которых он преследовал в Мексике, Баки – о местных разработках и жаре. На этом разговор иссяк. Они провели тихий и довольно напряженный вечер, в основном прогуливаясь по окрестностям, и Баки был уверен, что Стив вернется на ночь в гостевой домик дворца. Но он остался.

Спал он беспокойно, и Баки, глядя на него в рассветных сумерках, вдруг не сдержался и спросил едва слышно:

– Чего ты хочешь?

Он не ждал ответа, но Стив замер, лежа на спине и не открывая глаз.

– Обратно, – наконец прошептал он.

 

Через несколько дней после отъезда Стива Баки увидел недалеко от его дома следы слона. Он ни разу не видел этих животных – ему казалось, что даже мальчишкой в цирке, но за это поручиться он не мог. Внимательно рассмотрев вмятины в земле, Баки достал телефон и сфотографировал их. А потом, стараясь особо не размышлять, отправил фотографию Стиву.

Тот ответил смайликом через секунду. А еще через некоторое время написал: «Никогда их не видел. Как-то не доводилось».

«Я тоже», – ответил Баки. – «И не уверен, что хочу».

На следующий день Стив прислал фото какой-то полуобвалившейся древней башни. А потом добавил, видимо, посчитав снимок скучным: "Здесь жил алхимик. В пятнадцатом веке".

Баки понял, что он включился. И решил отыскать утром смешную синюю лягушку на берегу. Найти ее оказалось сложно, и пришлось щелкнуть кувшинку.

Он хранил все фотографии до сих пор.

***

Медленно опустившись на пол, Баки прислонился затылком к подоконнику. Над ним кружились снежинки, залетавшие из открытого окна. Но голова словно горела в огне.

Достав телефон из кармана, он нашел альбом, скопированный из переписки. Одной из первых фотографий был скрин игры для мобильного.

«Застрял на четвертом уровне», – подписал снимок Баки.

«Правда?» – в вопросе Стива чувствовалась насмешка.

«Помнишь детей, которые забегают ко мне? Одного зовут Абиг, ему тринадцать. Он сейчас носится за мячом рядом с домом».

«Он обыграл тебя в эту игру?»

«Нет. Он ее написал. А я застрял на четвертом уровне».

Стив ответил целой цепочкой смайликов и просьбой прислать ссылку…

Обычно они обменивались одной или двумя фотографиями в день. Но случались исключения. Однажды Стив где-то увидел выставку бонсай. Видимо, его это так удивило, что он прислал Баки четырнадцать снимков крохотных дубов и кленов. Но рекордом стал ретро-парад мотоциклов, который он застал где-то в Европе. Двадцать восемь кадров тщательно скрытого восторга.

Снимки Баки не отличались разнообразием. Но даже в неудачные дни он старался хоть что-то сфотографировать. Когда же стало совсем плохо, он только отвечал на фотографии Стива, потому что самому пришлось бы снимать один и тот же ракурс – угол дома с полками и дверь. И в один из вечеров он получил от Стива снимок приборной панели джета. С максимальной скоростью на указателе.

Стив добрался до него ночью, с фонарем и двумя сумками. В них была тщательно упакованная еда, большой ноутбук и холодный «Гиннесс» в термобоксах. Они всю ночь смотрели «Назад в будущее», «Звездные войны», какие-то странные французские комедии. И снова почти не говорили, но ощущение было совсем иным. Баки чувствовал тишину в голове впервые за долгое время. И так же впервые видел расслабленные, успокоившиеся руки Стива, которые держали очередную бутылку так, что пиво едва не проливалось.

Тогда он понял, чего хотел сам. Только с желанием Стива это не совпадало…

 

– Черт тебя возьми, ты как был идиотом, так и остался! – Баки громко рассмеялся, чувствуя ужас от звука своего смеха. А потом вновь поднял телефон и пролистнул альбом к самому концу. Эти фотографии были совсем недавними.

После того, как они перебрались в Нью-Йорк, темы снимков Стива почти не изменились. Он по-прежнему чаще всего фотографировал необычные здания, транспорт, особенно мотоциклы, а еще указатели и карты, если он куда-то ехал. Иногда Стив присылал снимки вещей, которые просто нравились ему чем-то. Или он находил их красивыми.

Но сейчас среди его фотографий стали появляться совсем странные вещи. Ветка в снегу, свечи в витрине, печенье на полке магазина, вывеска проката горных лыж, щенок, запрыгивающий в чью-то машину. Баки полагал, что это было влияние Рождества.

В один из вечеров, когда Баки выходил из спортзала, ему пришло сообщение со снимком маленькой искусственной ели. Почему-то черного цвета. В первые минуты он не знал, что ответить. Но тут Стив добавил еще одно сообщение: «?». Баки сглотнул и написал: «Окей».

Так в их квартире за неделю до Рождества появилась елка. Решив внести собственный вклад, Баки съездил на блошиный рынок и купил коробку со старыми елочными игрушками.

Когда он вечером вручил их Стиву, тот долго рассматривал каждую, не поднимая головы.

– Скучаешь? – спросил Баки.

– Не знаю, – ответил Стив. – Все стало как будто в тумане, в дымке. – Он покачал в ладони прозрачный шарик. – В начале было тяжело. Словно уехал навсегда и не успел попрощаться. Не закрыл дверь. И больше никогда не сможешь вернуться. Не сможешь никого увидеть.

– Ну, по крайней мере, я здесь, – попробовал усмехнуться Баки.

Стив помолчал немного, а потом вдруг поднял на него взгляд, не улыбаясь.

– Не знаю, кто я для тебя, Бак. Но ты для меня – не ностальгия.

Он отвернулся и повесил первого солдатика на елку...

А сегодня все закончилось.

Баки отшвырнул телефон и лег на пол.

***

Огонек пожарной сигнализации на потолке отсчитывал секунды. Баки в отчаянии перебирал в памяти все сказанное ими, снова и снова, и проваливался все глубже, туда, куда не мог вернуться, чтобы хоть что-то изменить, и откуда не мог вырваться. И вдруг вспомнил кое-что, гораздо более давнее. Воспоминание было совсем незнакомым и таким ясным, словно он на минуту перенесся туда, в прошлое.

Это была ночь, какой-то привал во время войны, пахло костром и хвоей. Баки дрожал от холода, а может быть, от ярости. Стив в капитанской форме стоял перед ним, бледный и непохожий на себя. Напряжение между ними усиливалось целый день, и в конце концов они просто отошли в сторону от стоянки – и началось. Баки высказывал все, что думал – об отсутствии у Стива опыта и навыков управления командой, о том, что он не желает слушать советов – ни его, ни Коммандос, что он заигрался своей новой ролью, но это не шутки, это человеческие жизни…

Сейчас Баки понимал, что это была правда – но лишь отчасти. Еще эти слова были и его собственной усталостью, и непрекращающейся болью в мышцах, и страхом засыпать, и страхом просыпаться. А Стив кричал что-то в ответ, забыв об осторожности. И когда в запале Баки бросил: «Лучше бы я остался в полку, чем смотреть на все это!», он даже в темноте увидел, как побелели у Стива губы. «Ну так и оставался бы!» – прокричал тот. И это был голос не Капитана Америка, и даже не того человека, с которым он прощался перед уходом на фронт, – это было отчаяние пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки.

Баки с ужасом осознавал – о чем они оба только думали тогда, забыв об отряде, о репутации, о демаскировке? Ни о чем не думали. Им обоим было тяжело, и никто из них не затормозил.

***

Прошло около получаса, прежде чем он услышал посторонние звуки. Они доносились из-за стены – и их ни с чем нельзя было перепутать. Четкое ритмичное постукивание, и тихий женский стон.

Баки приподнялся, вспоминая, где находиться. А потом горько усмехнулся. Кто-то проснулся ранним утром и занялся любовью. Такая простая вещь – и такое счастье.

Он встал с пола. Голова продолжала болеть, и очень хотелось пить. Как раньше при тяжелом похмелье. Он собрал растрепавшиеся волосы в хвост и пошел в коридор искать кулер. Тот нашелся около лифта, но оказался пустым. Чертыхнувшись, Баки вызвал лифт, чтобы спуститься в кафе при отеле, и только на первом этаже с досадой подумал, что отлично мог бы напиться водой из-под крана.

Для завтраков было еще слишком рано, и в кафе никого не было, кроме двух парней в углу, которые, очевидно, никак не могли закончить ночь. За стойкой стояла барменша. Она устало смотрела на экран телевизора, где ведущие утреннего канала напевали что-то рождественское. Баки подошел к ней и попросил воды.

– Воды? – переспросила она. – Точно не кофе и не виски?

Ни то, ни другое на Баки не действовало.

– Только воды. И сэндвич, – внезапно добавил он, почему-то смутившись.

Барменша усмехнулась и принялась выполнять заказ.

– Тяжелая ночь? – спросила она.

– А у вас?

– Через сорок восемь минут моя смена закончится, и я пойду домой спать. Это ли не радость?

– Да, – кивнул Баки. – Да, это настоящая радость.

Она уже без ухмылки поставила перед ним стакан воды и сэндвич на бумажной тарелочке. Баки выпил воду залпом, и ему без вопроса налили еще.

– Поссорился с кем-то? С женой?

Баки помолчал, а потом качнул головой.

– С другом.

Он ожидал расспросов или советов, но барменша лишь кивнула в ответ.

– Понятно.

Почему-то это разозлило.

– Мы не _ссоримся_. Он вообще… не говорит лишнего. Может, это просто была правда.

Она усмехнулась, глядя на экран телевизора.

– Правда, как же. А ты сам-то правду говорил, что ли? Вот ведь каждый думает, что он такой исключительный, а на самом деле все одинаковые, как на одной кровати деланные. Устанешь, больно, плохо – и начинаешь бить того, кто рядом. Правда, неправда, все подряд, лишь бы попасть, ведь все болевые ты знаешь. И получаешь в ответ.

Баки смотрел в свой стакан, в котором опять появилась вода.

– И как?

– Что «как»?

– Как заткнуться?

– Да я подозреваю, ты и так нечасто говоришь. И твой приятель, наверное, тоже.

– И все же?

– Ну, если будешь в состоянии, попробуй вспомнить о том, что не только ты пытаешься выместить свою боль и усталость на нем, но и он делает то же самое. Может, это тебя остановит. Но, честно говоря, это редко срабатывает. Обычно просто хочется спустить мерзавца с лестницы.

Она вдруг посмотрела на Баки цепким, настороженным взглядом.

– Ты из вернувшихся? Или он?

– Я.

Она отвернулась и принялась переставлять бутылки на стойке. Баки хотел спросить, в чем дело, но решил подождать.

– А ты что-нибудь помнишь?

Баки покачал головой. Наступила тишина, только из телевизора доносился тихий голос Джорджа Майкла.

– Моя сестра была там. Младшая. Ей двадцать три. Когда вернулась, ничего не рассказывала. Молчала целыми днями. Ни я, ни мама не знали, как ей помочь. В выходные брала с утра байк и уезжала на целый день. А сейчас совсем пропала. Мы выяснили, что она ходит на эти собрания. Вернувшихся. Ты не слышал?

– Нет.

– Они что-то там обсуждают целыми днями. Что-то про избранность. Про особую миссию. Про то, что это был знак, что они должны изменить мир. В полиции сказали, что все это законно. Я пыталась говорить с ней, просить вернуться домой, но она ничего не слышит. Говорит только, что все будет хорошо. Как заколдованная.

Она сжала зубы и отвернулась. Баки молча смотрел на экран телевизора, где показывали, как красиво завернуть подарок. Он мало знал про то, что случилось с вернувшимися. Стив рассказывал, что в некоторых странах их стали считать святыми, а в некоторых – проклятыми. Что где-то начались гражданские войны. Он всегда выглядел как обвиняемый, когда говорил об этом.

Но слова про особую миссию обожгли память.

– Можно адрес? Где проходят эти собрания?

Барменша с изумлением посмотрела на него. А через минуту написала на бумажке несколько строк.

– Вот тут они обитают. Я была там несколько раз, но меня не пустили внутрь. Сестра выходила ко мне.

Баки кивнул и забрал записку. Доев сэндвич, он расплатился, отдал ключ от номера и вышел на улицу.

Голова продолжала болеть. Он достал телефон, нашел в интернете пункт проката мотоциклов – всего через две улицы – и направился туда. Город постепенно просыпался, включал гирлянды и рождественские гимны. Сегодня был сочельник.

Баки медленно шел вдоль оживающих магазинов и кафе, думая о том, зачем взял этот адрес. Он не был уверен, что может сказать этой девушке двадцати трех лет, о которой ничего не знал. Он не был уверен, стоит ли вообще вмешиваться. Но одно он знал точно – иногда попытка определяет все.

Достав из кармана телефон, Баки долго смотрел на него. А потом набрал единицу, и почти тут же в трубке раздалось:

– Баки?

– Да. Послушай. Я… У меня есть дело. Ничьей жизни ничего не угрожает, и никто…

– Я сейчас приеду. Где ты?

Баки продиктовал адрес с листка бумаги. Стив тут же отключился. Выровняв дыхание и убрав телефон, Баки завернул в пункт проката.

Через сорок минут он был на месте. Это был обычный район с вереницей офисных зданий, и на одном из них висела неприметная вывеска: «Общественная некоммерческая организация «Возвращение». Баки остановился на бульваре напротив и начал ждать, отчаянно стараясь ни о чем не думать. Стив приехал минут через десять.

Припарковавшись, он подошел к Баки, глядя куда-то в сторону. Его кепка была низко надвинута на глаза.

– Что за дело? – спросил Стив.

Баки коротко рассказал, злясь про себя, что дернул его. Но выражение лица Стива лишь помрачнело.

– Серьезная ситуация. Надо попытаться «пробить» их. Я попробую.

Передернув плечом, Баки уставился на свой мотоцикл.

– Я хочу попробовать поговорить с этой девушкой. Сейчас.

– Послушай, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

– Понятно.

– Я не об этом.

– Ты не обязан. Не обязан был приезжать. Мог сначала послушать.

Стив промолчал. А потом вдруг тихо сказал:

– Тот салага из Бруклина… Я пойду за ним.

Баки дернулся, как от удара. Слова больно резанули по памяти.

– Так ты возвращаешь долг?

– Бога ради, Баки! – Стив едва не отшвырнул от себя мотоцикл. Пройдя к дороге, он замер и уставился на висевшую на здании вывеску, обхватив себя руками. Баки пытался заставить себя подойти к нему и не мог. Но через несколько минут все-таки решился.

– Послушай…

Стив вдруг покачал головой.

– Я говорил не об этом. Просто не получится. Что бы мы ни сказали ей, она не послушает нас.

– Тебя ли я слышу? Ты ведь можешь переубедить даже сумасшедшего.

Плечо Стива дернулось.

Баки понимал, что Стив был прав. Это было бесполезно. Но он не хотел отступаться.

– У меня есть план.

– Выкладывай.

***

Через пятнадцать минут Баки позвонил через домофон в организацию «Возвращение» и попросил поговорить с мисс Найт. Еще через десять минут дверь открылась, и на улицу вышла молодая девушка в джинсах и наброшенной на плечи куртке. Взгляд ее был тревожным.

– Мисс Найт?

– Да. Что вам нужно? Я не знаю вас.

– Моя фамилия Барнс. Я от вашей сестры, мисс Найт. Я хотел бы попросить вас вернуться домой. Хотя бы на Рождество. На один день.

– Я не могу и не хочу, мистер Барнс. Вы зря теряете время. Передайте моей сестре, что у меня все хорошо, и я прекрасно себя чувствую.

– Вы уверены в этом?

– Конечно. – Ее взгляд метнулся наверх, на окна, из которых за ними, очевидно, наблюдали. – А теперь мне пора. Извините меня.

В этот момент раздался шум мотоцикла, и Стив лихо притормозил около них. Мисс Найт испуганно дернулась. Но тут Стив снял шлем, и Баки услышал рядом с собой пораженный выдох.

– Баки, я тебя еле отследил! Что с твоим телефоном? Нужно ехать, прямо сейчас! Мы можем не успеть!

– Но как же данные? – Баки демонстративно стянул с рук перчатки, заметив боковым зрением взгляд девушки. – Кто их повезет?

Стив повернулся к мисс Найт.

– Мэм, вы водите мотоцикл? Это вопрос жизни многих людей. Нужно отвезти флешку. Прямо сейчас. Это недалеко.

Девушка отступила к двери.

– Мне нельзя.

Стив спрыгнул с мотоцикла и шагнул к ней, протягивая конверт.

– Я прошу вас, быстрее. Это очень важно. Пожалуйста. Быстрее!

Баки не знал, как это действовало. Что было в этом взгляде, в этих словах, в самом Стиве, что заставляло людей пытаться из последних сил подхватить знамя и спасти вселенную. Но спустя несколько секунд мисс Найт вновь метнула взгляд на окно, поджала губы, и выхватив пакет из рук Стива, села на мотоцикл Баки.

– Говорите, куда.

Услышав адрес, она развернулась, выжала газ и умчалась вниз по улице. Баки не сдержал улыбки.

– Теперь ждем, – довольно проговорил Стив, сел обратно на свой байк и с хищной усмешкой посмотрел на окна.

Через минуту на улицу выскочили двое мужчин. Увидев и, очевидно, узнав их, они замерли. Стив даже не встал с мотоцикла. Баки шагнул чуть вперед.

– Если еще раз вы хотя бы на метр подойдете к этой девушке, вы больше не сможете ходить вообще. Я понятно объяснил?

Мужчины попятились к двери и скрылись за ней, не сказав ни слова. Видимо, они регулярно читали новости.

Стив усмехнулся.

– Куда ты ее отправил, к Сэму? – спросил Баки.

– Да. Он ее отошлет к Ванде, а та – обратно к нам. Вот по этому адресу, куда нам надо еще добраться. Попробуем там с ней еще раз поговорить. Надеюсь, сработает.

– Я тоже.

– Только, знаешь… У нас остался один байк.

Баки подумал о том, что нужно вызвать такси. Но вместо этого сказал:

– Я поведу.

Стив кивнул, отводя взгляд.

Уже через тридцать минут, когда они приехали на место, Стив достал телефон и прочитал сообщение от Ванды. «Девочка у меня. Догадалась, что вы ее провели, на пути от Сэма ко мне. Но думаю, все будет в порядке. С Рождеством, Капитан Манипулятор».

– Ванда все сделает правильно, – улыбнулся Стив. – Она знает, что сказать.

Баки согласно кивнул и огляделся.

– Бруклин. Удивительный выбор.

Стив хмыкнул. Баки постоял немного, а потом махнул рукой вдоль улицы.

– Пойдем-ка кое-куда.

Они медленно шли по темнеющим бульварам, пока не добрались до порта. На набережной никого не было, люди уже вовсю доставали индейку и надевали смешные свитера. А они стояли и смотрели на воду, в которой отражались огни кораблей.

Баки плохо помнил это место, но у Стива была жива память сердца. Он знал это.

Внезапно Стив достал телефон из кармана, разблокировал экран, а потом вдруг замешкался и убрал его обратно.

– Поздравляют? – спросил Баки.

– Нет, – глухо ответил Стив и растерянно посмотрел на него. – Хотел сфотографировать. Для тебя.

Баки прикрыл глаза, а потом развернулся к нему – и Стив бросился навстречу, и через миг были только его плечи под руками, и одна его ладонь на затылке, а вторая на спине, и он что-то шептал в шею, а потом поднял голову, прижался лбом ко лбу.

– Бак, я… Я так виноват. Я такого наговорил.

– Не надо. Я тоже.

– Всю ночь не знал, куда деться.

– Не хочу больше. Нам надо как-то…

– Держаться.

– Да. По очереди. Останавливаться по очереди.

– Я буду стараться. Клянусь тебе.

Они стояли рядом, и Баки думал, что пора уже отпустить друг друга, но пальцы не желали выпускать воротник его куртки. Стив вдруг прошептал еще что-то неразборчивое, подтянулся чуть ближе и крепко поцеловал его в щеку. Баки обхватил его лицо руками и прижался губами к переносице, ко лбу, к вечной недовольной морщинке. Стив поцеловал его в висок и не отпускал, накрывая второй ладонью. Баки закрыл глаза. Он понятия не имел, что Стив знал о его фантомной боли.

– Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь?

Стив втянул воздух, будто перед прыжком в воду.

– Тебя.

А через секунду Баки, не успев понять, почувствовал его губы на своих губах. И ответил.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, вокруг было так тихо, что слышен был только грохот пульса в ушах. Стив улыбался ему ошалело и счастливо.

– Пойдем домой, – шепотом сказал Баки.

– Да. Только квартира… пострадала немного. – Стив отвел взгляд. – Я не успел убрать.

– Вместе успеем. Потом. Когда-нибудь.

– У тебя другой план?

– Да. Проверить звукоизоляцию.


End file.
